A Hero's Complex
by lilbearsam
Summary: Jason's lost with no purpose. Nico is lost with no reason. Will fate allow them to find each other? Or will something or someone get in their way?


_~Hello guys this is my first time writing so please leave reviews and such so I can learn on what I should improve on. Thanks a Bunch! -Sam- ~_

 **A Hero's Complex**

 **Chapter 1: The Coffee Shop**

It's raining. Of course it's always raining when Jason felt like this. Just from talking to his sister on the phone he began to feel an emotion he never felt before. _Damn I feel_ _Useless_ _now_. Jason thought as he walked along the streets of New York as he tried to piece together exactly where his life went from manageable to… well a mess. At least he knows who to blame for all of this.

Hera. She always stayed out of their business until one day she decided she needed some extra entertainment. At least why else would a housewife screw over her step-child's lives. Well then again it could always be the fact that she's a… yeah. Moving on, Hera decided that Thalia and Jason spent way too much time together so she put them on opposite sides of the country. Thalia went to a boarding school in Nevada, while Jason was sent to live and study in New York. Any other guy would've been excited to live in New York. But Jason always had a sense of duty to protect Thalia. _I guess_ _I don't have to protect her_ _anymore._

"Jason. JASON!" He looked up to find Percy running towards him with an umbrella. "Dude you're gonna catch a cold standing in the rain like that." Percy grabbed onto Jason's arm and pulled him into what appeared to be a coffee shop.

"So this is where you work." Jason commented while shaking off the rain droplets and looking around the small coffee shop that was connected to the apartments upstairs. It was a nice place with arm chairs and bookshelves that lined the walls, looked like a place more for hipsters. On any other day Jason would never even think about coming down here but to his relief the place was empty. _I guess it's_ _a ghost town_ _today_ _because of the rain._

Jason watched Percy as he made his way around the counter putting on a black apron over his dress clothes. He looks more like a waiter at a fancy restaurant than the barista of a small coffee shop. Jason dared to look down at what he was wearing, _thank gods_ _I'm_ _the only one here though_ , his purple t-shirt is sticking to his body due to its wetness and his faded jeans that seemed to be mostly dry.

"What can I get you? You look like the kind of guy in need of a drink." Percy said jokingly. _This is definitely not the place to get the kind of drink I want right now._

"Coffee, Black." Jason ordered as he took a seat in a stool at the counter. He watched Percy's back as he made the drink. _I should_ _probably_ _attempt at some small talk._ "So Percy, how's Annabeth?"

"Oh you know always at the library studying architecture. But more importantly man, what's wrong with you?" Leave it to Percy to be so straight forward. Ever since they were kids Thalia and Jason would tease Percy about being so very sassy. It was a mystery how they met up in New York. But Jason guessed that Hera might have something to do with the fact that they are next door neighbors in the apartment complex upstairs.

"Jason are you even listening to me?" Percy snapped Jason out of his thoughts yet again and now he was staring at Jason with concern.

"Yeah sorry what did you say again?" Jason said in reply, poorly trying to cover up the fact that he was not listening at all. _Jeeze when will he give me a break?_

"I was asking how is Thalia doing in Nevada? Does she like it at her new school?" Percy reiterated. Jason had a pained look on his face. Percy saw it and assumed the opposite of the situation. "Look if she doesn't like it there maybe we could do something to liven her spirits like we could send a care package with all her favorite things! Don't worry Thalia will make new friends in no time."

"She already made some new friends she is doing well." Jason replied curtly. _I need to get out of here. Before he asks anymore questions._ He grabbed his coffee and turned about to say goodbye. Until he spilled his coffee while bumping into something. No wait it was someone. The kid was small, he had dark hair and dark brown eyes, and right now he was giving Jason a stare that he was surprised it didn't kill him on the spot. Jason dared to look down. _Yup Jason Grace you clumsy_ _idiot_ _you spilled coffee all over_ _this guys_ _clothes._ "I'm so sorry."

The boy turned to leave. "Nico." Percy started "At least clean up!"

Before he knew it Jason reached out to grab the boy's arm. _Wait what am I doing…_ Jason tried to keep his cool when he spoke "Dude you can't go out looking like that, I live upstairs let me help you get cleaned up." _I sound like a total mom._

Nico hesitated, but Jason wouldn't hear it. Jason dragged Nico towards the backstairs that led to the apartments. Percy eyes followed them with a hint of concern as he turned to cleaning up the mess left behind.

When they finally made it to Jason's room, Jason unlocked the door and led Nico inside. _What am I doing?_

 _Well this is the first part to my story, I didn't know where to end it so I'm just gonna leave here for now. Again I would love to hear any feedback or ideas on where to take the story (even though I have a good sense of where I'm going with this but still the more ideas the better!) I will try to update weekly probably every Friday or Saturday I haven't decided yet -Sam-~_


End file.
